


vacation

by txmaki



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M, Post-Upright Ending, so i just recently finished asra's route and now i have feelings, so. here is this, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txmaki/pseuds/txmaki
Summary: soft hair and bleary eyes. one more lazy morning before you both head back to the shop.





	vacation

**Author's Note:**

> so there aren't any spoilers for asra's route/upright ending except for the fact that things end up Great but idk if that actually counts as a spoiler haha. mood for the fic is coffee by beabadoobee!!

He’s glowing.

The sun travels on his skin like it’s been there a million times before, kissing the faint freckles as time moves. You feel almost stopped, like seconds aren’t passing but oh, is it alright with you. He looks so peaceful, laying next to you, and God knows both of you deserve a break. Faust slithers out from underneath the bedsheets, laying on the pillow where the sun hits directly.

You thread a gentle hand through Asra’s hair, fingers gliding smoothly amongst his curls. He stirs, barely, and you brush a few strands of hair away from his eyes (hopelessly, as they just bounce back to their usual place). His eyelashes flutter, eyebrows crease, and then his eyes are opening and no, you’ll never get over the way he looks at you. The second he lays his eyes on you he smiles, and you’re filled with immediate warmth.

“Sorry,” you say softly, smiling when he turns to kiss your knuckles sweetly. “Did I wake you?”

“Mm. Best way to wake up, though,” Asra says, and pulls you closer to him. You giggle as he presses his lips to your neck, peppering your skin in soft kisses.

“This seems familiar.”

“Oh?”

Asra grins wickedly at you, and suddenly his feather-light touch on your waist is a little lower and his fingers are tapping thoughtfully on your skin and oh, dear, when he comes close to you like that…

“Yes,” he pauses, trailing kisses up your neck. They’re not as soft, not as pure as the ones before - these ones open-mouthed and heavy. “Reminds me of last night.”

If you don’t push him away now, neither of you will get out of bed today. Melted skin under sheets, ponds of gold dancing in your vision yet again. If you don’t tell him no, the shop will have to stay closed and no customers will come in.

“You’re beautiful, my love,” Asra whispers into your ear, and all morals are thrown out the window as if they weren’t that important anyways. You pull his face closer to yours and kiss him like the sky is falling, turning him over to straddle him.

What’s wrong with one more day of vacation?


End file.
